chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Subsector Adamantis
Subsector Adamantis 'is one of the subdivisions of Sector Deus, so named becase in the lost ages of it's origin it served as a bulwark against baying xenos occupying the galactic rim. Appropriately, when the Great Crusade reached Sector Deus, Subsector Adamantis was home to the only multi-planet human coalition in the Sector still standing after the Age of Strife. For they had banded together and managed to keep far more planets defended against the savage aliens seeking to take of advantage of their isolationism from the rest of humanity (the numerous minor xenos species hounding Adamantis were subsequently annihilated by the Imperial Army). Given the strong bonds between the central planets of Subsector Adamantis, they also retained control and order throughout the Long Storm that isolated Sector Deus from the rest of the Galaxy in M36. This means the coalition worlds of Sector Deus are among the very few worlds in Sector Deus that been under unbroken Imperial control since the Great Crusade. During Artorian Belisarius' reclamation crusade in M37 Subsector Adamantis was by far the easiest territory to reclaim, and it's intact infrastructure greatly aided the remainder of the crusade. In the Age of the Imperium Adamantis is second in population only to the Core Worlds, and has a greater number of colonised worlds than any other Subsector in the Sector. It is ruled by the 'Xerant Dynasty, a highly militarised noble house that has controlled Adamantis for millennia. Imperial Worlds The following worlds were a part of the human coalition that managed to survive the Age of Strife and the Long Storm: *'Adamant Prime' - Subsector capital and high population Civilised Shrine world. The capital of the human coalition that endured through the Age of Strife. *'Jovian System' - A system containing four planets that closely resemble the galilean moons of jupiter in their orbital mechanics, three of which are major Imperial worlds. New Europa - a paradise world and the seat of the system's governance. New Ganymede, a hyper-industrial world. And New Callisto, a vast mining world that feeds New Ganymede. It also contains New Io, an extremely volcanic, uninhabitable world *'Auburn '- Agri-world. Kept the coalition fed during it's long periods of isolation in both the Age of Strife and the Long Storm. *'Sepulchrum '- Penal world. Has served as a dumping ground for human filth for over 15,000 years. *'Annulus '- Gas Giant. Inhabited artificial ring is constructed over the entire equator. Roughly located in the middle of the coalition, and was therefore used as a trade hub (and still is). *'Rampage '- Death World. Provides the toughest, most disciplined and most deadly soldiers the Imperium (and before them the coalition) needs in return for materials and provisions this barren planet is unable to produce itself. The following worlds were not a part of the human coalition. As such they were either colonised during or after the Great Crusade or regressed technologically during the long period of isolation without being completely destroyed. *'Fyphe '- Feudal Knight World. Home to a fearsome warrior culture that values skill-at-arms above all things, under the rule of the Imperial Knight House Macrae. *'Tagranus '- Agri-world. Discovered during the Reclamation Crusade in M37 and quickly utilised for its potential for crop production. *'Praetor IX' - Civilised world. Serves as the base of the Imperial Navy in the Subsector because of its numerous, ancient oribital spires. *'Phi-929' - Feral World inhabited by a race of sanctioned abhumans. *'Artorion's Gate' - Civilised world. Located on the border with the Core Worlds with access to many Warp Routes. Serves as a link between Adamantis and other Subsectors. *'Cygnus A*' - Black Hole. Small Adeptus Mechanicus research station located on an orbiting planetoid. *'Serenia '- Paradise world located inside a Planetary Nebula. *'Terra Gamma-213' - Feudal world. Inhabitants known for their universally fanatical dedication to the Imperial Cult. *'Urdin '- Feral world currently in the early Iron-age. Expected to advance to Feudal status in ~600.M41. *'Karillion '- Civilised World. Planet of vast oceans and archipelagos. Non-Imperial Worlds *'Fortuity' - A habitable world discovered by Antonius Edgar Celentis in 351.M41 after he tracked Cygnoid Remnants to the location. After destroying the Cygnoids the Rogue Trader claimed the planet as his own. While not yet technically Imperial a colony of Imperial citizens has been formed there by the Rogue Trader, and he rules this world as an Imperial ally. The currently appointed Governess of Fortuity is Colonel Aria Xerant of the Xerant Dynasty. *'Lambda-735' - Much like Fortuity this world was discovered in 351.M41 by Antonius Celentis while in pursuit of Cygnoid forces. Though still habitable, Lambda-735 is much less promising than Fortuity and so has yet to be exploited. Its existence is currently unknown to all outside the Celentis Dynasty. *'Monument to Their Sins '(or simply Monument) - Dead World, previously Civilised World known as Zenith. Was subjected to exterminatus by the Imperial Army during the Great Crusade when it emerged they had assisted xenos against the human coalition during the Age of Strife, in exchange for their own safety. *'Haven '- Civilised World. Seceded from the Imperium some 4000 years ago during the Long Storm. Went unnoticed during the reclamation crusade due to a mixture of clerical errors and unimportance of the worlds meagre tithe. Popular stop for pirates, chartists, and anyone else that wants non-Imperial humans to deal with. *'The End' - Chain of 7 planets that run along the rimward edge of Subsector Adamantis, and therefore the edge of the Imperium. Each was once home to one or more of the xenos races that mercilessly assaulted the human coalition during the Age of Strife. Now every one is a barren Dead World. *'Amar'eth' - Eldar Exodite World. Small explorator parties have been known to land and explore this planet relatively unmolested, indeed completely avoided by the natives. But any moderately sized or military incursion is met with brutal and swift assaults from the dense woodlands, as well as from the skies as Wuxide Craftworld intervenes. *'Aragak'z Relm' (formerly Canenbourg) - Ork world ruled by the gargantuan Warlord Aragak. Aragak grows increasingly angry that whenever construction of one of his spaceships approaches completion they are destroyed by forces from nearby Praetor IX before ever taking off. In Imperial channels, concern grows as Aragak's Meks churn out spaceships at a rate quickly approaching unmanageable. *'Greed's Folly' - Space Hulk known as Sins Everlasting occasionally re-enters realspace in this otherwise irrelevant system, named for the countless explorers who have met their end on the hell-spawned and incomprehensibly ancient conglomeration. *'''Dhariss - '''A cursed world upon which the border between the warp and realspace have utterly broken. Category:Subsector Category:Subsector Adamantis